


saepe ne utile quidem est scire quid futurum sit

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Academia, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Between Seasons/Series, College, Gen, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Post-Season/Series 02, reminder that my mac will always be trans, this is not a cis mac household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Often, it is not advantageous to know what will be.Or, the fic where Mac returns to college after quitting the Phoenix.





	saepe ne utile quidem est scire quid futurum sit

**Author's Note:**

> The title is Latin for "Often, it is not advantageous to know what will be."

Mac regretted quitting sometimes. He didn’t quite miss the almost dying, but he did miss the helping people and he did miss the adrenaline rushes and excitement that came with the Phoenix missions. There was a reason he’d dropped out of MIT to join the army. Academia could get real boring real fast and the army has been a fast track to blowing things up.

He had never expected to return to school and he _definitely_ hadn’t expected to find himself enjoying returning to academia.Maybe that dream about giving a lecture to ten unicorns had been a sign.

 

Mac sat in the office of Dr. Gesik, head of the department of chemistry and his academic advisor. “Mr. MacGyver, I have to say I am very glad to see you return, I was sad to see you leave the program.”

“Thank you, Dr. Gesik I think getting hands on experience was what I needed to figure out what direction I wanted to head in,” Mac said and Dr. Gesik chuckled.

“I find that hard to believe from the plan you’ve laid out for me,” she said. “You are trying to finish out your bachelor’s in chemistry correct? Not start a new degree in astrophysics?”

Mac sighed. “Yeah, but I don’t want to _only_ be doing chemistry. I just only needed one class to finish that degree.”

“And from there you’d be going on to get your master’s in?”

“Mechanical and chemical engineering.”

“Mechanical _and_ chemical engineering,” Dr. Gesik paused. “Let me ask you something Mr. MacGyver. How long do you intend to be in school.”

Mac shrugged, “I don’t really know, long enough to get a Ph.D. was the plan.” 

“And what do you intend on getting your Ph.D. in?”

“Not sure yet.”

Dr. Gesik shook her head fondly. “Well, this will certainly finish out your chemistry degree. Have you applied to the graduate programs at MIT or are you planning on going elsewhere.”

“I’ve applied to a few places, but I’d like to stay at MIT.” Mac sort of wanted to stay away from Los Angeles for a while and Massachusetts was about as far away as you could get.

“Well, I wish you luck getting in, though they would have to be fools not to accept you. I should think any university would be dying to get their hands on you, especially considering all you’ve accomplished in the field without even holding a degree.”

Mac floundered a bit, unsure how to handle that kind of compliment given what he had _actually_ done during that time.

“Still can’t take a compliment I see,” Dr. Gisek teased. “But really, Mac, welcome back, just promise me one thing. Don’t blow up any more of my labs, alright?”

Mac laughed. “I will definitely try.”

“That’s good enough for me.”


End file.
